Dance With Me
by DustyRabbit
Summary: A wedding, a dance and a single red silk robe. Slash. Glorfindel/Erestor, Elrond/Celebrian, Haldir/Erestor


**Disclaimer** Not my world though I think many of us wish it was.

 **Warning.** Slash. Male/Male relationships. Swearing and suggestive themes. Agressive!Erestor

 **Parings.** Glorfindel/Erestor Elrond/Celebrian Haldir/Erestor

 **AN** Spawned on behest of a friend in need.

 **-oOo-**

 **Dance With Me**

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Weaving and twining in between dancers and onlookers alike, the slender form swayed gracefully to the music. The red, silk fabric dancing a sensual dance with its wearer, teasing the eye with its shy sweeps and bold flutters, only exposing small flashes of creamy skin.

Fingers tightened their hold on the tall glass, no longer swirling the liquid within. The elf picturing himself holding and twirling that fluttering form before him instead. The room was alive with the sensual notes of the music, a heavy air of excitement and the lingering brushes of skin against skin.

Left, right, and left again. A brief stop and turn, fluent twirl and dip. Long, dark hair poured to the floor, a hand lingering on a slender back, supporting the arching figure.. On and on, a continuous hypnotic dance. No matter the partner, the lovely brunette continued to spin across the floor, burning dark eyes seeing only the current partner, the stoker who tended to that burning fire within him.

Licking the last remnants of wine from his lips, Glorfindel tore his gaze off the parading forms long enough to snatch another vessel from one of the servers. The rich, red wine soothing the incessant burn inside his body.

A light weight on his arm broke him out of his intense study. "Found something to your fancy, my Lord?"

The golden head turned slowly to regard the beautiful, and very female form that had hung on his arm for most of the evening. He put on his most gentlemanlike face, "I have yet to lay eyes on anything more exquisite than you are this lovely evening, that I can assure you."

A light, simpering laugh escaped painted red lips. "Of course," she pressed her bosom closer to his arm, a rather straightforward move for a daughter of a well-respected Lord of the Lórien realm. "Would you care to dance?"

Sending another fleeting glance at still fluttering form out of the corner of his eye, he noted the current partner was one of the foreign dignitaries. Fighting to repress a sigh, Glorfindel tried to keep his longing gaze unnoticed by his company, choosing instead to give his trade mark smile, which never failed to make any female melt.

"I'd love to."

Draping a strong arm around the small waist, he led the lady out on the dance floor.

* * *

"They're at it again."

Elrond raised a brow as he heard his wife's frustrated voice, pausing the light massage he was giving his wife's thigh underneath the table well hidden from public eyes. Following her eyes to the dance floor below the dais, he quickly found the forms of his head advisor Erestor and Glorfindel his seneschal. The elves moved around in a deliberately woven pattern with their respective partners; just close enough to keep the other in sight, but still at an adequate distance to keep their dance partners unaware of them dancing around each other.

Pressing his lips together to stop himself from grinning too widely, he lifted his glass in their direction. "Glorfindel has always been possessive. I am surprised you only notice it now. You should have seen the glares he sent Lord Aradan when he held Erestor captive for two dances in a row."

His wife huffed. "I just want to know why he's still keeping his distance instead of sweeping Erestor off of his feet. That would make enough of a statement to keep the rest of them off him for the rest of the night."

Elrond tsked at Celebrian, shaking his head. "I can assure you that Glorfindel would have had Erestor a long time ago if only he dared to make his move. Erestor is well aware of his attention, he's just waiting for Glorfindel to man up and ask." He swirled his wine, watching the liquid spin in his glass. "Glorfindel loves a challenge, it is what attracted him to Erestor in the first place. It's just that he's too fixed on his goal he doesn't see what is standing in plain sight in front of him. He has his work cut out for him."

Celebrian sighed, "Why do males have to make everything so damn complicated when there is an easy solution right in front of them.."

"Why, my dear Lady wife, are you swearing at our wedding reception?"

The light slap to his arm made him chuckle. His hand caught hers on the second swipe and Elrond pressed an adoring kiss to it. It did not take long for him to become lost in his Celebrian's blue eyes once more, the twirling forms below fleeing his mind and soon only him and his new bonded mate remained, everything else fading away.

"What do you say we leave these honorable elves to continue the party while we find some more pleasurable pursuits for ourselves?" He asked suggestively, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

The wicked gleam in her eyes made his heart jump with excitement, and before long they were making their way off towards their own quarters.

* * *

Erestor downed another glass of fruit punch. Imbibing in alcoholic beverages was not something he did often, and even the watered down version that made up the punch made his head spin. But it was either that or the wine, making him wonder if Elrond had planned to soothe the angry crowds by making them too drunk to think of doing anything more harmful to him for stealing their beloved lady from Lórien.

 _Speaking of the elf.._ thought Erestor as he watched Elrond and his newly wedded wife sneak off through the back entrance. Looking like elflings up to no good to boot!

Bored and in need of a rest between dances, he wondered what his friends were up to. A quick search around the room gave him all the information he needed. Melpomaen, the librarian and Erestor's assistant, was standing to the side discussing something with a couple of advisors from Lórien.

Lindir, the beloved minstrel and good friend of Erestor, stood regaling a group of young females with tales of his travels learning the songs and tales of Arda. His long brown hair accenting his light blue robes, making him an appealing sight to most of the unwed females in the room.

His main concern, however, was Glorfindel. The male, with his golden hair and magnificent green robes, had stared at him for most of the evening. A disturbing concept considering Erestor knew well that he had been charged with the duty of escorting Lady Gwenniel for the event. He could still feel his intense gaze boring into his back, causing small tingles to spread through him. The thought of how those eyes would look in a more private setting stirred his blood. He gulped some more punch, hoping to dispel the heat that threatened to consume him, but alas, even alcohol seemed to be against him tonight.

A clearing of a throat drew his attention, "May I have a dance, Erestor?"

Erestor blinked, the handsome form of the Marchwarden of Lórien surprising him. "Of course, Haldir." He took his hand, noticing the way Haldir's red robes were a similar shade to his own. The tunic was close fitted, showing off the elf's broad shoulders and strong back; the toned and strong body of an archer. Erestor smiled, "I would be honored."

He allowed the taller blonde to lead him out on the dance floor, Erestor's hand keeping a steady grip on his larger one. The musicians started a deep but quick tune, the tambourine sounding like a heartbeat. Already the dancers were adjusting, taking their positions on the floor and arranging robes and dresses to match their movements.

A hand settled on Erestor's waist, the other stretching his arm out while the taller elf took the lead. The beat of the music drove Erestor to move closer, the flow making his skin tingle as they pressed together. Leaning his head down to ear level and with a surprising softness, Haldir said, "I was watching you dance earlier. You have amazing technique."

"Thank you," Erestor said smoothly, his head keeping up its intimate position near the other's throat, a curtain of black hair hiding his face from view. "A remnant from the courts of Lindon I believe," he trailed off, before moving in even closer if possible to whisper in Haldir's ear. "That, and a lot of late night dancing, if you catch my drift."

Haldir turned them around, his hand on the narrow hip guiding Erestor silently on the dance floor. He gave a sideways glance at the brunette in his hold. "You must be very fond of _dancing_ then. I take it you are used to a male's lead?"

A laugh escaped Erestor's lips, followed by a devious smile rising on his face. "Oh, I love a male who can lead. Makes it so much more _fun_ , don't you think?"

Erestor gave a small wink and a pointed caress to his firm shoulder, making the normally stoic marchwarden flush slightly. Moving about the floor, Erestor gave himself into intricate steps, spins and soft lingering touches. His midnight hair dancing behind him sensually, accentuating his undulating hips and the sway in his steps.

The music was building up again, the slow beat heating up into a crescendo, pushing them to move closer and closer, winding around each other like snakes. Feather light steps stomping every now and then at strategic places, hands emphasized their movements and grazed hips, shoulder and back.

Knowing the finale was close at hand, the dancers separated, moving in circles around each other like dueling birds in mating season, before once again falling into each other. Drawing a hand up to rest at Haldir's neck, they spun. The blonde's face leaning in closer and strong arms moving in around Erestor.

Electricity moved in the air, the crowd stood with bated breaths as they watched. The tension in the air rose as the forms moved in a sensual but powerful dance. A fiddle sung higher to meet the other instruments but soon towered over the others with its lingering notes.

Step, turn and turn. Flushed faces finally meeting. A last sway from side to side before transforming into a slow, arching dip.

Half lidded eyes peered back into blue. Their faces only inches apart with foreheads touching, leaving their laboured breaths to fan over heated skin. Erestor's body became suspended in the air, hanging in abandon, his outstretched free arm almost touching the floor. Only Haldir's hold supported and stopped him from falling to the floor. A long, slender leg brushed along Haldir's own, bending before straightening as the pair rose from the dive to the sound of heavy applause.

* * *

Glorfindel stood in silent shock, stormy blue eyes glaring at the dancing pair from his place in the crowd. His hands clenched into fists at the sight of the marchwarden's intimate dance, his possessive hold of Erestor's lithe figure tantalizing his eyes.

He paid no heed to the crowd when it erupted into cheers, the spectators commending the fine display. Glorfindel simply thinned his lips in displeasure, his fingers itching to go straight up to the pair and drag the dark elf with him out of sight of the gathered elves and their lecherous eyes.

He should be the one dancing with that sensual creature. Erestor should have eyes only for him, those dark pools centered on Glorfindel only. He wanted to draw him close and feel those coiling muscles bunching under supple skin, that long limbed body pressing against his. To feel the heat radiating between them. To relish in the intimacy he had craved for the last century. To hold him and have him known as his, no one else's.

Not for the first time that evening, Glorfindel wanted to scream in frustration over the fact that he was stuck baby-sitting Lady Gwenniel. His high position in Elrond's household making him an excellent choice when striving to improve the relations between realms. Still, he hadn't thought entertaining a wanton elleth with too high expectations of herself would be part of his diplomatic duties.

No matter how good his charms are, Glorfindel would never lower himself by bedding the simpering maid. Her goal was clear to anyone as to what she wanted out of their meeting today. Unfortunately for her Glorfindel was of no mind to entertain children, no matter how drunk he may get.

As the night drew to a close, he made sure to lose his appointed 'date' by dumping her back on her father's arm, excusing himself and ignoring the stunned look the snobbish advisor sported he made for the balcony. The cool summer air and beautiful night sky soothed his flaming temper. Glorfindel released a long sigh as he undid the upper fastenings of his tunic, relishing in the cool tongues of air against his sweltering skin.

"Hard night?"

Glorfindel froze for a moment before he saw the shadow standing by the edge of the balcony. Erestor's dark clad form was hidden in the shadows of a vine-covered trellis, half seated on the low balustrade. His hair swept down one shoulder, the moonlight highlighting his pale skin.

Swallowing, Glorfindel made his way over slowly. "You could say that. Though I wouldn't say you've been idle yourself, Lord Erestor."

The pull on the corners of luscious lips made his legs weak, the alluring eyes deepened with their intense fixation on Glorfindel's face. The blonde straightened knowingly, aware that his form was being studied. The scrutiny continued for another minute before Erestor raised a half full glass of wine, emptying the thing in one go before placing it gently on the white stone balustrade.

"Well I do love a good dance," he said, rising to his feet and striding over, hips swinging sideways faintly with his gait before coming to a stop in front of him. Dark eyes bored deep into Glorfindel's, a hand trailing up to his shoulder. "Dance with me, Glorfindel."

Shivering at the deep, suggestive tone, Glorfindel stared down at the advisor, trying to understand if the elf was serious or simply pulling his leg. The music still flowed faintly from the hall, the pace slow – sensual. Much like the elf standing so close to him right this moment.

Erestor, tired of Glorfindel's indecision, decided to take the matter into his own hands. Bringing the blonde's large hands down he settled them on his hips. As Glorfindel was obviously perplexed by his sudden boldness, he said, "Listen to the music. Feel it."

Glorfindel started when the hips suddenly flicked to one side, a hand dragging up his chest and settling behind his blonde head. The movement was tentative at first, but as the music grew bolder in the background so did the swaying of the hips. The other free hand rested against his biceps, a soft hold with which Erestor steered him as they started to glide on the stone floored balcony.

Heat rose between them as Erestor moved in closer, pressing himself against him, a smooth cheek against Glorfindel's chest. The gentle push and pull on his form leading them to the rhythm of the music, slowly but determined, a small circle forming which seemed isolated from the rest of the world. Their own little bubble which only held the two of them and their rapidly beating hearts.

As the music continued, Glorfindel found himself relaxing in the intimate hold. His hands rubbing small circles on the softly swinging hips before one moved to the small of Erestor's back, exploring the space there. He breathed in Erestor's sweet, spicy scent. Mind spinning faintly with their closeness, only their groins remaining separated as they moved silently, not making a sound on the stone beneath their feet.

The spell was broken when the music stopped and Erestor halted their steps. The hand buried in his golden tresses pulled him down ever so slowly, making Glorfindel's breath hitch at the burning fire in Erestor's eyes.

Glorfindel felt he needed to protest, to slow them down. It was all happening too fast. He tightened his hold on narrow hips, but despite its strength it did nothing to stop the shorter elf from rising on his tip toes, face hovering close to his.

"Erestor.. I.." He hesitated. The dark elf was painfully close, he could feel the puff of warm breath on his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He knew not who acted first, but soon Erestor was crashing lips into his. Glorfindel was suddenly overcome by the sweetness that was Erestor. The elf's soft lips covered his, moving, teasing and dancing enticingly, drawing a pleasured gasp from him.

Erestor didn't hesitate in taking the presented opening, diving in and deepening the kiss further. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and Glorfindel found himself struggling to stand while being assaulted by this dark, lustful creature. His fingers dug into hips as silky tongues battled for dominance, wrapping around each other and rubbing against the inside of his mouth.

Struck by sudden need, Glorfindel pushed the smaller elf backwards, maneuvering them both closer towards the low stone bench in front of the balustrade. Once fixed against the immovable object he pushed the dark elf into a seat, Glorfindel prying the other elf's snaking hands off of himself and taking Erestor's slender wrists captive.

The sudden release from the passionate kiss left them both breathless and panting for air. Erestor's face was flushed with unconcealed need. His lips parted, bruised and wonderfully ravished. Eyes remained half lidded and misty, the dark orbs staring transfixed at Glorfindel despite the sudden rough handling.

Glorfindel stared down at Erestor with disbelief. All that he had worked for, planned even, for the day when he would finally have this delicious elf had come down to naught. Instead he, Glorfindel of Gondolin, had been seduced by this little minx like an elf barely out of his majority! He had been defeated at his own game!

"Who are you and what have you done with Lord Erestor?" He did not even try to hide the disbelief that colored his voice, too concentrated was he on reining in his body's reaction to their little passionate encounter.

The words seemed to take a few seconds until they finally sunk in fully, drawing a laugh from the dark elf. Erestor couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious. Here they were – kissing – after years of careful dancing around each other and this is what Glorfindel stopped it for? It was so amusing he couldn't stop the ringing laugher trickling from his lips.

"Have you gone out of your mind?" Glorfindel didn't really see what was so funny about the situation.

Erestor shook his head as he fought to stop laughing, trying not to scold the oblivious elf before him. "Yes I'm mad," he said pointedly, moving to catch the other's gaze, "Mad for you. How long is it going to take until you realize it?"

Glorfindel gaped, stumped by the sudden confession. "What? But you.. You're Erestor. You can't be!"

Sighing, Erestor pulled his wrist free, tugging the larger blonde down by the open neck of his tunic. "I've been trying to get you to see that your interest has been returned in full for at least ten years now. But no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get through this thick skull of yours regardless how blatant I am about it."

"Then.. Just then..?"

"I decided to take the matter into my own hands."

Glorfindel stared back, not knowing what to say. Feeling the need to make a statement, Erestor pulled him close, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Dark eyes sought his own, a glimmer in them that made heat spread in his chest. "You are a fool, Glorfindel. But you're _my_ fool now."

Erestor watched the blonde flush a wonderful pink all the way to the tip of his ears. The sight was the most endearing he had ever seen, causing Erestor to drag the blonde into another kiss. The blonde, being more responsive now, gave into the demanding lips, opening up to him in a submissive gesture that made Erestor's spine tingle in delight.

Rising from his seat, he explored the strong, muscled torso before him with caressing strokes, making Glorfindel moan into the kiss. Erestor's fingers working magic without even touching skin. Satisfied that he had stoked life into the wild fire of the famous balrog slayer, he tore away from the lip lock. Licking his lips slowly and tasting the remnants of Glorfindel on them, Erestor waited for some kind of reaction from his heart's desire.

The normally icy blue pools had turned dark, pupils dilated and eyes burning with a deep fire that sent hot fire down Erestor's spine and straight to his groin. His own arousal awakening at the sight of the thoroughly kissed blonde.

Without warning Erestor grabbed Glorfindel's hand before starting to pull him towards the garden, "Come."

Glorfindel struggled to keep up with the hurried steps, the sound of the great hall fading away behind them. The dark of the garden surrounded them with its enticing sounds and smells. He gave a weak tug to the dark haired elf's arm.

"Where are we going?" Glorfindel asked puzzled, still somewhat dazed from the kiss.

Erestor didn't stop but turned his head around wearing a mischievous smile, "Shortcut to my rooms."

The implication was not lost on either of them. Erestor smiled madly while Glorfindel wondered if he'd survive the night, a gorgeous blush staining his cheeks. This new Erestor certainly was a wild one, a strong contrast from the stern advisor image he usually displayed during the day.

The two images were like night and day, like two different persons. No longer was Erestor clad in dark black and grey robes. No.. This Erestor of the night was all lively red silk, fluttering and tempting. A spicy mix of all that Glorfindel loved.

And now he was his.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **The end**

 **-oOo-**


End file.
